


Sometimes You Puzzle Me

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: It took too long before Arthur learned the truth.
Kudos: 6





	Sometimes You Puzzle Me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally written for the Camelot Drabble Community's prompt 444 'Puzzle'. The title is an actual quote from Arthur in the episode 'The Darkest Hour", Part 2.  
> The usual disclaimers apply.

  
Merlin had some strange quirks. Many strange quirks, in fact.

There were all his obvious fibs about what he was up to - like that inane wood-worm story. Or those times he'd been sneaking off with court dresses. There were his mysterious disappearances, too. At the tavern, Gaius kept claiming, but Arthur had checked the place. Merlin wasn't ever there. Sometimes, for no reason, Merlin would stand with arms outstretched, as if conducting an orchestra. Other times, he'd survive attacks that would certainly have killed armed guards. 

Merlin remained a puzzle that sadly wasn't solved until Arthur's last week on earth.


End file.
